La mejor peor persona
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Me harías un enorme favor si me ayudaras a ya no sentir amor por ti. One shot.


**_Capítulo único_**

 ** _La mejor peor person_ _a_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El pecho le duele al nada más verlo. Intenta pasar desapercibido, buscando con la mirada algún lugar donde ocultarse.

¿Qué hace Viktor en una librería?

¿Qué hace Viktor en _esa_ librería?

Yuri se desliza detrás del primer estante en el que nota no hay nadie.

Inhala hondo, obligando a su corazón a dejar de golpear contra su pecho, incluso lleva su mano derecha sobre el lugar, y traga saliva.

No es justo.

No tiene ganas de llorar, pero sabe que las lágrimas van a asomarse en cualquier momento a menos que se calme en los próximos noventa segundos.

Levanta la cabeza y empieza a buscar algún título que le llame la atención, para distraer su mente de la posibilidad en que el ruso de cabellos plateados decida asomarse justo a esa sección.

¿Qué sección es, por cierto?

Lee títulos con nombres rimbombantes y ladea la cabeza. Toma el que tiene más cerca.

 _Oh_. Se trata de poesía.

Todos los libros están forrados, salvo por uno, y Yuri desliza ese paria lejos de la prisión ejercida por sus centenares de hermanos.

Quién iba a decir que el pequeño librito está en japonés.

Yuri lee la contraportada y suelta un quejido involuntario, una mueca bien formada en sus labios.

Tiene que ser una broma.

Un libro de poesía sobre amantes trágicos.

La mente del pelinegro va inmediatamente hasta el anillo que ya no usa más pero ha conservado, y estúpidamente trae en el bolsillo derecho de los pantalones que lleva puestos en ese preciso momento. Dentro de todo representa una serie de bonitos recuerdo.

 _Lo que fue y ya no será._

Yuri suspira, y regresa el libro al estante.

 _—_ ¿Yuri? — Está en mitad de la acción cuando escucha una voz, _su_ voz.

Maldice por lo bajo, en japonés.

 _—_ ¡Yuri! — Viktor sonríe, radiante, y se acerca a abrazarlo, pegando sus labios de la mejilla derecha contraria al separarse. — ¡Qué gusto me da verte!

Yuri fuerza una sonrisa.

 _—_ Es bueno verte, también.

 _—_ ¡No podía encontrar a nadie mejor que tú justo ahora! — Viktor lo arrastra fuera de la sección de poesía y en pocos segundos se encuentran frente al estante de _clásicos._

Yuri está confundido.

 _—_ ¿Vas a regalarle un libro a tu novia?

 _—_ ¿Novia? ¿Cuál novia? — Viktor niega con la cabeza, — mejor dicho, ¿cuál pareja?

Yuri encoge los hombros.

— Yo no puedo saberlo, pero sí sé que no te gustan los clásicos.

 _—_ Nunca es tarde para cambiar. — Suelta risueño el mayor, — ¿cuál me recomiendas?

 _—_ Todos. — Yuri dice con simplicidad y da media vuelta.

 _—_ ¡Oye! — Viktor lo atrapa por la muñeca derecha, y tira de él.

Marrón rojizo mira fijo en dirección de azul cielo.

— Suéltame. — Debe ser una petición amable, pero sale en forma de orden, tosca y fría.

 _—_ ¿Yuri? — La diversión de Viktor pasa a convertirse en extrañeza. — ¿Qué sucede?

 _Tú._

— Nada. — Escupe, sacude la cabeza, y tira de su mano, pero Viktor no ha deshecho su agarre. — Lo siento. Solo... Solo déjame ir.

— ¿Por qué? — Viktor frunce suavemente el ceño, — ¿acaso tienes a alguien esperando por ti?

 _Cállate. Por favor._

 _—_ Tengo a la cena esperando a que llegue a casa y la prepare, Viktor. — Rueda los ojos, — ¿es suficiente para ti?

 _—_ Claro. — Viktor vuelve a sonreír. — Quédate y ayúdame con esto, después te invitaré a cenar.

 _—_ No. — Yuri aprieta la mandíbula, — no, gracias. Estoy bien por mi cuenta.

 _—_ No seas necio, comer solo es aburrido. Además, todo sabe mejor cuando lo prepara alguien más.~

 _—_ No quiero oír eso de alguien a quien se le quema el agua.

Viktor se inclina hacia adelante, doblándose por la cintura, pero ni así suelta la muñeca de Yuri.

— Eso fue un golpe bajo, Yuri. — Se queja, un puchero apareciendo en sus labios.

El pelinegro se esfuerza por no sonreír, ni siquiera un poco.

— ¿Qué debo decirte? Es la verdad.

— Pero tengo razón en que comer sólo es aburrido...

— Me gusta estar solo.

— Mentiroso. — Viktor lo mira intensamente, enderezándose, y Yuri se siente incómodo ante el escrutinio de esos orbes azules.

— Lo que digas.

— Yuri. — Los labios de Viktor se curvan hacia abajo, — _estás_ saliendo con alguien, y no quieres decírmelo, ¿no es así?

Yuri puede mentir, nada le cuesta resignarse a decir una mentira piadosa si así se libera de ese hombre condenamente apuesto de una buena vez.

— No, Viktor. — Pero detesta mentir, y que le mientan. Eso es algo que el peliplata sabe a la perfección. — No estoy saliendo con nadie.

— ¿No quieres volver conmigo?

* * *

La presión de los dedos ajenos sobre su muñeca desaparece.

Han pasado minutos, u horas, y Viktor mira fijamente a Yuri, esperando a por una respuesta.

— Sí. — Dice al fin, entonces mira en dirección de la puerta de la biblioteca, está abierta de par en par.

Yuri echa a correr.

* * *

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

No acaba de pasar. No, no, y no. Viktor solo no le acaba de pedir que regresen, él no acaba de aceptar y mucho menos ha salido corriendo hacia vaya a saber Dios dónde porque giró hacia el lado opuesto al que se encuentra su departamento.

Yuri no acaba de ser atrapado por una firme mano justo antes de cruzar una calle.

Yuri _en verdad_ no ve a un sujeto encapuchado -dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener unos cuantos billetes para vicios en los que ingresó de joven- cuando voltea.

Y Viktor no está sonriendo en dirección del japonés al que acaba de pedir volver y le ha dicho que sí justo antes de salir huyendo.

* * *

 _Eres de lo peor... De lo peor, de lo peor..._

Yuri maldice al hombre originario de Rusia que está encima de él, en una habitación de hotel y se encuentra besando con ímpetu su cuello, cuyas manos exploran la piel de su vientre y sus costados, cuyas caderas presionan cada vez más contra las propias.

 _Te extrañé, te extrañé, te extrañé tanto..._

Viktor piensa mientras acaricia el centro del pecho del japonés cuatro años menor que él con su lengua, mientras las manos ajenas le desabotonan el final de la camisa y se la quitan a tirones, para después bajar a ocuparse de sus pantalones, el dueño de las bonitas y firmes piernas que se enrriedan en su cadera, y presionan hasta lastimarlo.

* * *

 _Mañana todo esto será mi culpa, me despertaré antes de que él lo haga y me largaré. No quiero volver a verlo._

Yuri se convence de esa idea mientras Viktor desliza un segundo dedo en el interior de su entrada, y lo mueve junto al primero en pequeños círculos, arrancándole jadeos que intenta, en vano, reprimir.

 _No voy a dejar que se vaya. Es mío. Mío y de nadie más. Solo yo puedo marcarlo, solo yo debo oírlo. Solo debe decir mi nombre al llegar al clímax._

Viktor repite lo que ya sabe, deleitándose con los suaves sonidos que escapan de los labios de Yuri, sonriendo, excitado y entretenido. No entiende porqué Yuri siempre intenta acallarlos.

* * *

 _No seas suave, no seas amable. Hazlo duro. Rómpeme._

Yuri no debería pensar de aquel modo, pero es que Viktor está siendo encantadoramente dulce con él. Acaba de empezar a deslizarse en su interior y no importa qué tanto Yuri arañe su espalda, Viktor no se da prisa.  
Es exasperante.

Se supone que Viktor debe ser un cretino.

El problema está en que jamás lo ha sido.

 _Sigue así, no te detengas. Rasgúñame cuanto quieras, sabes lo mucho que me excita._

Viktor no es un masoquista, pero han pasado _meses_ desde que un estúpido malentendido, muchos celos y un par de orgullos del tamaño del _empire states_ y tan largos como la muralla china se juntaron para acabar con una relación de más de tres años. Y extrañaba a morir la calidez de Yuri.

Sí, se la pasó todo ese tiempo buscando la manera de pedir perdón sin bajarse de su trono de orgullo, y ahora está siendo recibido por el estrecho cuerpo al que se volvió adicto tras la primera noche en la que entendió la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor.

En ese momento, él va a hacerle el amor a Yuri, incluso cuando éste último lo considere como simple sexo.

* * *

 _Más... Más fuerte... ¡Más rápido!_

Yuri está a punto de perderse. No ha emitido más que suspiros, jadeos y gemidos desde que entraron a la habitación, y sabe que Viktor está esperando a que diga su nombre, pero no lo hará. No quiere. No le da la gana. Ellos ya no son nada y no tiene que escuchar ninguna de las peticiones ajenas, mucho menos acatarlas.

Aún así, Viktor _sí_ tiene que obedecer a lo que él le pida. Porque sí. Y en ese momento el cuerpo de Yuri está demandando por mucho, mucho más.

 _Oh, bebé... Estás tan ansioso... Me extrañaste, ¿no es así? Sí... Sé que lo hiciste._

Viktor no debería, porque malcrió mucho a Yuri antes, y durante su relación, acostumbrándolo a que con la suficiente insistencia, y _algo_ más, podía obtener lo que quisiera, prácticamente cuando quisiera, además; es por eso que _no debería_ hacer lo que Yuri demanda, incluso sin pedirlo directamente, pero... Pero _quiere_ satisfacer el capricho de Yuri. De _su_ Yuri.

Marrón rojizo chispea cuando las embestidas se hacen más fuertes.

* * *

La posición ha cambiado.

Yuri está bocabajo, el torso pegado a las sábanas, las manos ocultas bajo la gran y mullida almohada blanca, la cintura bien sujeta por los largos dedos de Viktor, el trasero en alto y siendo profanado, una y otra y otra vez.

Viktor se inclina a pegar el musculoso pecho contra la espalda contraria, resbalosa debido al sudor; desliza sus manos hasta abrazar a su ex pareja -porque Yuri le dijo que sí quería volver pero no es nada formal aún- por el vientre. El movimiento de su cadera vuelve a ser lento, certero, cuidadoso. La tensión en la zona baja de su vientre continúa aumentando, y sus labios van a parar al centro del cuello contrario.

* * *

Yuri gruñe, o resopla, Viktor no puede distinguir bien de qué se trata ya que el pelinegro acaba de enterrar el rostro en la almohada blanca bajo la que oculta sus manos, que seguramente están hechas un par de puños y tiemblan, justo como el resto de su cuerpo.

— Yuri.~ — Viktor infla las mejillas, pero sigue en lo suyo y se atreve a lamer detrás de la oreja izquierda opuesta, colorada debido a la actividad y la excitación. — Yuri, si sigues así te vas a ahogar.~

Nada.

Ahora es Viktor el que resopla -en caso fuese eso lo que Yuri hizo- y sale de golpe para volver a entrar, con fuerza.

El gemido que exhala Yuri, y la repentina forma en que el mismo se libera, empujan al límite a Viktor, quien también termina dentro del menor.

* * *

 _Idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota._

Yuri mira con reproche hacia Viktor, la mejilla izquierda pegada a la almohada, mientras sus caderas se mantienen levemente elevadas, ya no por cortesía de Viktor -aunque el mismo sí que está acariciándole, porque puede y es suavecito- sino del propio Yuri, cuya entrepierna no está flácida del todo.

Viktor está seguro de que esta vez Yuri sí gruñe, pero no hace nada al respecto además de sonreírle, encantador, como siempre, con todo y el cabello desordenado, los ojos excesivamente brillantes y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor.

Yuri entrecierra los ojos. No lo hará. No si Viktor está mirando. No va a auto satisfacerse porque _para eso_ tiene a Viktor, y el peliplata está a solo unos centímetros.

Viktor sonríe.

Yuri lo fulmina con la mirada.

Viktor le guiña un ojo.

Yuri pone los propios en blanco.

Viktor se ríe.

* * *

— Viktor. — Se queja, al fin.

Sonrisa.

— Viktor. — Gruñe.

Sonrisa.

— ¡Vitya!

Azul cielo se oscurece de nueva cuenta.

— Vitya...

Viktor relame sus labios.

Yuri sonríe internamente, y finge su voz, haciéndola mucho más suave.

— Vitya.~

El peliplata se lanza a tomar los labios ajenos, y Yuri sujeta la mano contraria que se posa sobre su mejilla, deslizándola por su pecho, abdomen y hasta su entrepierna. Los dedos de Viktor rodean el miembro de Yuri, y el pelinegro arquea la espalda como provocación extra.

— _Touch me. —_ Jadea Yuri cuando se separan brevemente para recuperar oxígeno, — _Vitya.~_

Azul observa con hambre hacia marrón.

Yuri sabe bien qué es lo que Viktor espera.

Bien, se lo dará.

— _Please... Daddy..._

Viktor gime, y es cuestión de minutos para que la pasión vuelva a desbordar.

* * *

Yuri no tiene idea de qué hora es cuando despierta entre los brazos de Viktor y un dolor espantoso en... todo el cuerpo.

Suspira, ¿y ahora cómo hace para irse si poco le falta al peliplata para tenerlo abrazado como un koala a su rama?

Yuri infla las mejillas, negándose a relajarse.

Viktor es un idiota. Es el peor ex de la historia.

Y él también lo es.

¿Quién se mete con el ex? Esas cosas no se hacen.

Es como... como botar un chicle, pisarlo, y luego volver a por él, recogerlo y metértelo a la boca para volver a masticarlo.

 _Oh, pero Viktor estuvo incluso más fogoso la segunda vez. No vas a negar que te encantó, sobre todo cuando empezó a darte esas nalgadas._

Estúpida conciencia traidora y pervertida.

 _No me culpes, tú dejaste que me convirtiera en esto, señorito resistencia endemoniada._

 _—_ Cállate. — Exige.

— No dije nada.

Yuri suelta un chillido nada masculino.

* * *

Viktor hace todo lo posible por dejar de reír, mientras Yuri se remueve para conseguir su libertad.

Ninguno de los dos lo consigue.

— ¡Eres horrible, Viktor!

— ¡No es mi culpa que estuvieras tan perdido en tus pensamientos que no notaras que te estaba mirando!

— ¡Ya suéltame!

— ¡Nunca! — Viktor se inclina y besa la frente ajena. — No volveré a dejarte ir, ¿oíste?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Yuri rueda los ojos, — basta, Viktor.

— ¿Acaso mentiste? — Inquirere el mayor. — ¿No quieres volver conmigo?

Yuri desvía la mirada.

— ¿Qué importa? Ya tienes lo que querías.

— Te quiero a ti — Viktor se inclina a besarlo, pero Yuri lo aleja de un empujón, — te amo, Yuri.

 _Yo también te amo._

— Suéltame.

— No.

— ¿Quieres que te muerda?

— Claro que sí.

Yuri frunce el ceño, y aprieta la mandíbula.

— Tonto.

— _Tú_ tonto.

Yuri niega con la cabeza.

— No más.

— Entonces me mentiste — el tono de voz del peliplata tiene tal carga de decepción que Yuri _no puede evitar_ voltear a mirarlo.

 _No es posible._

— No llores — Yuri traga saliva, — _no_ hagas _esto_ , Viktor.

— ¿Que no haga qué? — Viktor solloza, — Yuri, he pasado un _infierno_ estos meses sin ti, ¿no lo entiendes?

Los labios de Yuri tiemblan, y recuerda el anillo oculto en sus pantalones, las ganas de llorar han llegado, junto a la urgencia de preguntarle al peliplata _dónde_ está el suyo, _dónde_ ha puesto su anillo.

Inhala, y exhala.

— Entiendo que lo que acaba de pasar fue un error.

— Yuri — a Viktor se le quiebra la voz _-en serio_ Yuri puede escuchar como si un cristal acabara de estrellarse contra alguna superficie dura y se hiciera añicos- y aprieta juntos los labios. — ¿Ya no me amas?

 _Sí. Sí, te amo. Te amo, Viktor._

 _—_ Me estás lastimando — se queja en lugar de responder.

— Respóndeme.

— Viktor, a menos que me sueltes voy a empezar a tener problemas para respirar.

Pero el mayor no cede un ápice, y Yuri empieza a preocuparse. Traga saliva.

— Por favor. — Yuri no tiene a dónde retroceder, apenas y puede moverse. Viktor no está enojado, pero sí se ve desesperado, lo que quizá sea peor. — Necesito una respuesta.

Yuri baja la mirada.

 _No llores. No llores._

— Ya no te amo.

— Dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

Las cálidas lágrimas caen y aterrizan en medio de las mejillas del moreno.

Viktor está encima de Yuri, la respiración de ambos agitada, mas ya no por la misma razón.

Yuri eleva la mirada lentamente, y marrón se clava en azul, notando los bordes rojizos y las lágrimas todavía corriendo. El corazón se le encoge en el pecho.

Maldición.

 _Lo siento._

 _—_ Yo-

Pero no termina la primera palabra cuando Viktor ha vuelto a abalanzarse y une sus labios en un beso, un beso cargado de tristeza y desesperación.

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor._

Viktor desliza sus dedos sobre las palmas de las manos ajenas, y hasta llegar a los espacios entre sus dedos.

 _Por favor, Yuri, por favor._

Yuri entreabre los labios, permitiendo que la lengua ajena encuentre la propia, pero no da paso a que se inicie el lento cortejo entre ellas, no.

A Viktor le gustan las sorpresas, es una de las primeras cosas que aprendió cuando lo conoció.

Las plateadas cejas se elevan, y azul cielo se abre mucho.

Yuri ha atrapado su lengua y la está succionando. Y está llorando.

El fugaz recuerdo de la primera vez que el pelinegro hizo eso llega como un rayo a la mente del peliplata. Sus lágrimas cesan.

Las de Yuri no.

Yuri entrelaza sus dedos, y el corazón de Viktor se acelera en el interior de su pecho.

Se aleja lo estrictamente necesario, roza sus narices.

— ¿Y-Yuri?

— ¿Dónde está? — Yuri pronuncia débilmente, — ¿qué hiciste con el anillo?

Viktor sonríe, y es como si Yuri viera el amanecer, no es capaz de apartar la mirada, totalmente cautivado.

Deja de llorar.

— Aquí. Está aquí. — Viktor busca con la mirada sus pantalones, — Maldición, no veo nada, pero está dentro de mis pantalones — azul tiembla, temeroso de que no le crean, — espera, lo traeré, en realidad siempre lo llevo puesto, pero te vi al entrar a la librería y pensé que si me veías usándolo entonces-

— Viktor.

— ¿S-Sí?

— No puedo creer que en verdad hicieras eso.

— ¡Es la verdad! Yo... Puedes pregun-

— Te creo.

— Sí, a Chr- ¿Uh?

Yuri sonríe.

— Te creo.

— Tú...

— Yo también lo llevo conmigo — admite, — quiero decir, no puesto, pero siempre dentro del bolsillo izquierdo...

— Yuri — pronuncia Viktor.

— Lo siento, Viktor.

La esperanza se desinfla en el pecho del albino.

— Siento tanto haberte dicho todas esas cosas, estaba tan enojado...

— No, Yuri, fue mi culpa — no podía ser saludable eso de estar inmensamente feliz en un momento y luego a punto de morir de pena al siguiente, — tenías todo el derecho del mundo de enfadarte, yo no debí permitir algo así.

— _Tenía_ el derecho de enojarme, pero exageré...

— No — Viktor sonríe, — exageraste al lanzarme todas esas almohadas a la cara.

Rojo carmesí sube a colorear las mejillas de Yuri.

— Tienes suerte de que no tuviera nada además de eso a la mano.

Viktor se ríe.

— No te veo arrojándome un jarrón, ni siquiera un portaretratos.

— Estaba _furioso,_ Viktor.

— Me consta — suspira el peliplata, — apenas y entendí lo que me gritaste en japonés, pero esas palabras no me gustaron en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que tú dijiste en ruso?

— Nada lindo — Viktor frunce suavemente el ceño, — nunca me perdonaré por llamarte de la forma en que lo hice.

— ¿Me llamaste zorra? — La pregunta escapa de los labios de Yuri sin que este tenga tiempo de pasarla por uno de los muchos filtros con los que cuenta su cerebro, y se remueve en el acto, dándose cuenta de que continúa con ambas manos entrelazadas a las de Viktor. — ¡No respondas!

El albino exhala, nervioso.

— No te dije zorra, Yuri, por Dios. — Relame sus labios, no en un intento de parecer sexy -aunque se todos modos tiene ese efecto, y _diablos,_ es Viktor Nikiforov, se ve sexy hasta sumido en depresión- sino con la intención de humedecerlos, secos de pronto. — Pero fue grosero, no es el tipo de forma en la que le hablas al amor de tu vida.

— ¿Quieres saber _exactamente_ lo que te dije, Viktor?

El peliplata duda, pero la curiosidad puede con él, y asiente.

— Te lo diré si tú me dices qué fue lo que me dijiste primero.

Viktor infla las mejillas.

— Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta.

— ¿A qué pregunta?

— ¿Ya no me amas?

Yuri lo mira, incrédulo.

— ¿En serio, Viktor?

— Estoy esperando.

— Te amo. — Lo último que espera Viktor en un momento como ese es sentir las piernas ajenas rodeando su cadera, — y acabo de hacer eso porque quiero abrazarte, pero... — lanza una mirada hacia su mano izquierda, sobre la mullida superficie del colchón, y después repite su acción hacia la derecha, ambas con las palmas del ruso sobre las propias y los dedos entrelazados, — no estoy en condiciones.

Pero Viktor no lo suelta, en su lugar, ejerce presión, y sus manos unidas se hunden suavemente en el colchón, sin ser doloroso, por supuesto.

— Me amas — pronuncia Viktor.

— Te amo — sonríe Yuri, — te amo, Viktor.

— Repítelo.

— Te amo.

— De nuevo.

— Te amo.

— Otra vez.

— Te amo.

— _Again._

— _I love you._

— _Who do you belong with?_

— _You. I belong with you, you, and just you._

— Yuri. — Viktor se encorva y besa superficialmente los labios ajenos, — ¿puedo...?

— Sí — afirma Yuri, y eleva la barbilla, pidiendo -demandando- por otro beso de forma silenciosa. — Hazlo.

Viktor suelta un gemido, y junta sus labios de nueva cuenta.

— Hazme tuyo, Viktor — Yuri muerde su labio inferior, — hazme el amor hasta el amanecer.

Viktor traga grueso, y murmura algo por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Solo me quedan tres condones.

Yuri suelta una risa mal ahogada.

— Tres es uno, y uno es nada — declara burlón, — ¿qué pasó con el siempre precavido señor Nikiforov?

— Se quedó dormido, al parecer — sonríe Viktor. — Ah, esto es frustrante — ríe, — pero no puedo enojarme.

— ¿Porque lo haremos sin condones?

— Porque estamos juntos de nu- ¿¡Me dejarás hacerte el amor sin protección!?

Yuri vuelve a reír.

— ¿No quieres?

— C-Claro que quiero. — Viktor carraspea. y se eriza cuando las piernas contrarias presionan, acercando sus cuerpos, — pero sabes lo que pasa cuando...

— Voy a confiar en que te comportarás y serás amable con tu pobre e indefenso _ya-no-ex._

— Yuri — se queja Viktor, — llevamos _más_ de un _año_ sin que me dejes estar en tu interior sin la capa de un condón — la mirada azulada del mayor se puede comparar con la del _gato con botas_ de la película _Shrek, —_ no voy a _poder_ ser delicado por mucho que me esfuerce.

Yuri frunce el ceño.

— Como me hagas gritar como prostituta te _juro_ que no lo haremos hasta el año que viene.

— ¡Apenas es marzo, Yuri!

— Exacto.

— ¡Amor!

— ¿No vas a hacerlo, entonces?

Viktor traga saliva, y relame sus labios -ahora sí con intenciones insanas-.

— Lo haré.

— Bien. — Yuri adelanta las caderas, y Viktor cierra los ojos brevemente cuando sus respectivos miembros rozan.

— Espera — suspira.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Necesito hacer algo primero.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Es una sorpresa — sonríe, pero Yuri no lo deja ir, y marrón rojizo se estrecha en su dirección.

— Puedes mostrarme la sorpresa después.

— Pero...

— Te quiero _dentro,_ Viktor — Yuri demanda, y su pervertido yo interno sonríe con satisfacción malvada al saber que sus palabras tienen el efecto deseado, no solo por el palpitar en la zona baja contraria, sino por el oscurecimiento que sufren los orbes azules cielo, pasando a un azul eléctrico. — _Ahora._

— Sí — Viktor cede, y frota sus caderas, haciendo jadear a Yuri, — está bien.

Yuri sonríe, y libera una sola de las manos ajenas.

* * *

— ¡Viktor! — El gemido sale demasiado alto, pero Yuri dejó de pensar en eso hace rato, mientras el recién nombrado arremete contra su cuerpo, su pierna izquierda sobre el hombro derecho del mayor, su mano libre enredada en los plateados cabellos, la otra -que todavía está entrelazada con la ajena- apenas con sensibilidad de la fuerza con la que la del mayor está presionando. — ¡Ah! ¡Viktor! — Sus labios enrojecidos debido a la gran cantidad de besos compartidos y no hablar de las marcas que definitivamente encontrará en su cuello, hombros y pecho cuando amanezca.

— Te amo. — Marrón rojizo se abre un poco más ante esas palabras, — te amo, Yuri, te amo...

Yuri desliza su mano hacia el rostro ajeno, y acaricia la mejilla izquierda, a lo que Viktor inmediatamente se recarga y suspira.

— Te amo más — murmura.

Viktor se mueve con más fuerza, y Yuri se ve obligado a apretar la mandíbula, antes de abrir mucho los ojos, la esencia del peliplata llenando su interior.

Pero Viktor continúa moviéndose después de eso, hasta que es Yuri quién encuentra su propio final, no sin antes tirar del mayor hacia él y unir sus labios en un beso húmedo con la excusa de acallar el último gemido de la noche -madrugada-.

Viktor suspira con satisfacción, y se ríe contra los labios de Yuri, besándolo repetidas veces como acto seguido.

— Yo te amo más, por cierto — indica.

Yuri ladea la cabeza.

— No, no es verdad — niega, — ¿puedes regresar mi pierna sobre la cama? Si sigue sobre tu hombro se va a entumecer.

Viktor acaricia la zona interna del muslo contrario, — seguro, solo tienes que admitir que soy yo el que te ama más.

— Pero eso es imposible — Yuri parpadea, — no hay forma en que acepte algo que no es cierto.

— Es cierto — sonríe Viktor.

— No, no lo es — corresponde el gesto Yuri.

— Yuri...

— Viktor...

— No voy a ceder, amor, no esta vez.

— Eso dices siempre — la sonrisa del menor se torna burlona, — te doy cinco minutos.

* * *

Han pasado quince, y Viktor está besado el cuello de Yuri mientras este último suspira.

— Viktor...

— Es inútil, no voy a ceder.

— Yo no voy a dejar de mimarte, en ese caso.

Yuri resopla.

— De cualquier modo yo gano.~ — Canturrea Viktor.

— Falso — protesta Yuri.

Viktor muerde.

— ¡Oye! — Recrimina el pelinegro.

— Puedo hacerlo más fuerte.~

— ¿Qué era esa sorpresa de antes, de cualquier modo? — Yuri infla las mejillas.

— ¡Ah! — Viktor casi salta fuera de la cama, — ¡es verdad!

Yuri se cubre con la sábana, y se dedica a observar al mayor ir y venir -tanto como la oscuridad en la que están sumidos y a la que sus ojos ya se han acostumbrado le permite-.

— ¿Estás buscando los anillos?

Viktor voltea a mirarlo y frunce los labios.

— Arruina sorpresas — le gruñe.

— Lo siento — sonríe, — ¿quieres que te ayude?

— No — Viktor dice rotundo, — yo me encargo.

— Bueno — Yuri se acomoda sobre las sábanas. — Como quieras.

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde Viktor regresa a la cama, y besa a Yuri en la frente antes de subir y sentarse.

— Dame tu mano — solicita el albino.

— Esto es tan poco romántico — ríe el moreno.

— ¡Deja de hacer comentarios así, Yuri! — Chilla Viktor.

Pero Yuri no puede prometer nada.

— ¿Por qué me enamoré de un tonto? — Se queja el peliplata.

— Esa misma pregunta me hago yo — declara el pelinegro.

— Ya basta — lloriquea Viktor, — solo dame tu mano.

Yuri extiende su mano derecha hacia el mayor.

— ¿No deberíamos prender las luces como mínimo?

— Yuri — Viktor ya se escucha irritado, — por favor, cállate.

Yuri ríe por lo bajo.

— De acuerdo, amor.

— ¡Espera, mejor no te calles!

Yuri no responde.

— ¡Eres tan malo, Yuri!

El mencionado ladea la cabeza, y asiente, culpable.

Viktor toma su mano y desliza el anillo en su dedo índice, después le entrega el restante a Yuri, que repite la acción realizada por el mayor en la mano opuesta.

Y es cuando Viktor se anima a encender la lámpara de noche.

Los anillos brillan como la primera noche, e incluso más.

Viktor sonríe -esa sonrisa en forma de corazón- hacia Yuri, con los ojos brillantes cual niño pequeño, y se da cuenta de algo.

— ¡No llores, amor!

Yuri sacude la cabeza, y no intenta limpiar el líquido salado que resbala por sus mejillas.

— Está bien — asegura, — son lágrimas de felicidad — sonríe, — extrañaba llorar de alegría.

Viktor se abalanza sobre él.

— ¡Yuri!

* * *

El agua llena casi por completo la bañera y Yuri cierra la llave, desvía la mirada fugazmente hacia la puerta cerrada del baño y se apresura en meterse, sentándose y estirando las piernas.

Un largo suspiro escapa de sus labios.

Nada como un buen baño caliente desde de un día -noche/madrugada- agitados.

Cierra los ojos, relajándose y despejando su mente, atrapando por momentos lo mejor de la noche.

Recuerda una conversación que tuvo con su mejor amigo, Phichit, un par de semanas tras la ruptura con Viktor, vía llamada y él hecho una patética bolita bajo las mantas de su cama.

 _— No es justo, Phichit, no es nada justo._

 _— Yuri, deberían hablar, sé que todavía se quieren..._

— _No, Phichit, no quiero. Solo no._

— _Pero, Yuri..._

— _Todo lo que podría decirle ahora es "¿por qué no eres desagradable? Me ayudarías..." No. "Me harías un enorme favor si me ayudaras a ya no sentir amor por ti."_

 _— Yuri, sabemos que eso no es verdad._

 _— Déjame creer que sí._

 _— Yuri..._

 _– Por favor..._

 _— ¿En verdad es todo lo que le dirías?_

 _— También... También le diría que él es..._

— Yuri — la voz es apenas un susurro junto a su oreja, y le escarapela la piel, — ¿te molesta si me uno?

— _La mejor peor persona que pude conocer —_ susurra Yuri.

— No entendí lo que dijiste, amor. — Viktor besa detrás de la oreja ajena, — ¿puedo?

— Solo si prometes llevarme a cenar más tarde.

Viktor se ríe.

— Más como _desayunar_ considerando la hora, bebé.~ Corrige, divertido. — Hecho.

Yuri recogió las piernas contra el pecho.

— Puedes entrar.

— Siiiiií.~

* * *

— No, Viktor. — Con la pierna derecha parcialmente doblada y la planta del mismo pie contra el centro del pecho del albino, Yuri gruñe, — no.

Viktor forma un puchero en sus labios, y posa ambas manos sobre la rodilla ajena, acariciando.

— Iremos a comer _katsudon. ~_

— Buen intento — Yuri sonríe, pero no da su brazo -pierna- a torcer, — ahora quítate, yo ya terminé.

— Pero si apenas te he tocado — se asombra Viktor.

— ¡No de ese modo! — Chilla Yuri.

* * *

Viktor ladea la cabeza, desnudo como cuando vino al mundo, observando los movimientos de Yuri.

— Viktor, ya basta.

— No estoy haciendo nada — ríe el nombrado.

— Claro que lo estás haciendo — se queja Yuri. — Para.

Viktor alza la mirada al techo, sonriendo.

* * *

El sol todavía no da señales de ir a asomarse cuando Viktor desliza su mano por la espalda de Yuri hasta donde el lugar pierde el nombre y presiona suavemente, ganándose una mirada avergonzada y de reproche, a lo que responde besando con adoración la frente del menor.

Yuri infla las mejillas en una reacción involuntaria e infantil, pero esta vez no desvía la mirada.

Salen del hotel tomados de la mano y se alejan caminando por la acera, muy juntos.

— Deberíamos llamar a Yurio para celebrar — comenta Viktor, — se alegrará mucho de oír la noticia.

— Y nos gritará, de paso — sonríe Yuri, — hace un par de días que no hablo con él, a decir verdad.

— ¡Yuri! — Viktor se escandaliza, — !¿qué clase de madre no habla con su hijo en días?!

Yuri se ríe.

— Tú eres la madre.

Viktor enarca una ceja.

— ¿Disculpa?

Yuri sonríe de medio lado.

— Oh, ¡ven aquí! — Viktor lo atrapa en un abrazo brusco, y se las arregla para tomarlo en brazos, en la típica posición de recién casados.

— ¡Viktor! — Yuri patalea, y aprieta el abrigo ajeno con ambas manos, — ¡bájame!

— ¡No! — Viktor se ríe, y continúa su camino, ignorando las quejas del chico entre sus brazos. — Vas a despertar a medio mundo, Yuri.~

Yuri enarca las cejas y presiona juntos los labios, después cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y resopla.

— Lo eres.

— ¿Qué soy?

Marrón rojizo se clava en azul cielo.

— Viktor es la mejor peor persona.

Viktor parpadea.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

— Ambos — suspira, — y ninguno.

— Oh... — Viktor está confundido, pero sus pasos continúan firmes y regresa la mirada al frente.

Yuri no deja de mirar al mayor, repasando su perfil. Y decide inclinarse y besar su cuello.

Viktor se detiene y regresa a observar fijamente a Yuri.

Es una mirada demasiado intensa, Yuri traga saliva y encoge los hombros.

— Sigue caminando.

Viktor une sus labios antes de obedecer a la orden, los pasos mucho más lentos.

Yuri rodea el cuello contrario con ambos brazos y entrelaza las manos en esa posición.

El beso se alarga tanto que se pierden el despunte del alba, no les importa que la luz los toque.

El mundo entero no existe mientras ellos se están besando.

* * *

 ** _Blan(whide) reportándose.~_**  
 ** _Este OS no iba a ser así en un comienzo xDD_**  
 ** _Espero que lo disfrutaran. :3_**

 ** _Abrazos a la distancia.~_**


End file.
